


Running A Muck.

by littlemasterphantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Run, and with a gun?????, ciel is alone, oh noz, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemasterphantomhive/pseuds/littlemasterphantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ciel finds himself home alone. Queue intruders! What does the brilliant little tactician come up with. GO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running A Muck.

_"Cheep, Cheep."_  
A blue bird chirped, nesting in the oak next to one Earl of Phantomhive’s rooms .And from the chirping, a small groan and a turn under the covers was all the response the chirping bird got..that was, for the moment.

_"Cheep, Cheep."_

Another groan and another until a small hand grabbed a pillow and pulled it over his head, his slate hair messled and tossed from sleep as he tried to go back to his dreamless state once more.

_"Cheep, Cheep, Ch- **SQUAWK**!”_

The pillow had been thrown toward the closed window's, and the poor little blue bird had not expected it, and cried out in a panic as the downy pillow met the glass of the young earls window.

It was late morning, far after the time that Ciel’s faithful( _and ever dutiful_ ) butler would of woken him up. But the boy was far from minding it.

He hadn’t slept in like that in what felt like years..and oh how he enjoying each moment…that was until his stomach growled and the boy made a annoyed ‘hurumph’ and sat up in bed, his hair disheveled and he smacked his lips.

 

He struggled to pull off his covers and stand from his bed, and looked toward the ground to try and find his slippers, only to see they had not be laid out for him.

 

"How odd….hmm…"He yawned, "Sebastian?" Ciel called out, making a face to feel his bare feet against the carpet, and wiggled his toes.

"Where in the hell is he?" He asked himself out loud, stomping almost as he came to the dressers doors and opened them. Even if Sebastian wasn’t here, he had to be dressed, He would never be able to live with the embarrassment if one of the servants saw him walking about in his night shirt.

-

Ciel had dressed himself, and had began to trail down the hallway, trying still to button up his jacket that he had pulled out for himself, and was quite upset his pants didn’t match his shirt, But it would do until he found Sebastian to properly dress him.

So as he grumbled and tried buttoning his shirt, turning corner after corner until he came upon his office, sliding inside to have a small look.

How undeniably odd….not even a paper out of place, not even a NEW stack of paper for lessons or…anything.

"What in the world…" He sighed, but then noticed…

It was far too quiet in the manor, And Ciel now noticed..

"They’re all gone...Why in the world are they ALL gone!" He asked outloud and huffed, beginning a somewhat jog down the hallway, to the main corridor and bounded toward the servants quarters.

But once there, he was met with the sight of tidily made beds.

"What in the Hell is happening! Where are they?!" He ragged, many insults;and if the boy was honest he will admit that there were many a punishments he was thinking for everyone, Sebastian especially.

That was until he walked passed the kitchen and saw the neatly placed note ontop of the servants table in the kitchen, and as he slowly walked toward it he recognized the handwriting instantly.

That unbelievable, horrendous! The boy began to fume as he read the note, How they had to make a small 'Excursion' after finding a assassinate on himself, and had to take everyone, that would be excluding Tanaka as he was on leave to visit someone he knew in London.

"I’ll be back before luncheon….honestly! You couldn’t of even woken me!?" Ciel ragged, the letter crumpling up in his hands as he ragged at the empty space around him.

"Fine..i’ll be seeing you at luncheon. Unbelievable…He’s such a…Ugh!"

_**——————** _

After his small tour about the kitchens, Ciel had been able to open the pantry door and found bread to eat(quite disappoint to not find sweets of any sort truthfully.) and had munched on.

He had traveled back up into the library and simply lounged about…

That was until he dozed off and woke up to a noise.

**Banging..and alot of it.**

With a slight curse and a quick heave to hoist himself up on the couch, he looked about.

But where on earth is it coming from? Its not here…It sounds like its coming from the Foyer…

Ciel’s lips pursed and he quietly(as he could.) walked into the hallways to the Foyer, freezing in place as he heard voices, peaking his head slowly around the corner to see ratty old men in cheap and dirty suites, he tried to hold back the slight scoff that wanted to come out as he stared at the men.

"We got away!" "But the boys! We left them ba-" "Who cares! We got away, Di’nt we? We have to find that boy! The boss will have worse punishment for us if we come back empty handed again!" "Y-your right.."

Oh how…really? THESE are the hired men to assassinate me? How pathetic.

A small, soft scoff did come through the slate haired boys throat as he rolled his eye.

I’m wanted by another gang or head hunter? Please…you would think they would of learned their lesson by now..well no matter…Hmm..this will be odd won’t it? Well..I don’t ALWAYS need that butler with me..and its only the two…possible i can lure them into the lounge…i know i have afew guns in there…and the dumbwaiter is in there…It would be easy enough to slip into there if things get out of hand…This game does seem rather fun though.

A smirk crept onto the boys lips, his fingers twitched slightly as he though of the quickest route…

He sighed, and took a small breath, and a small impish smile crept onto the boys lips as he set his plan into motion.

_**__Thirty-Seven Minutes later.__** _

A shout, a loud clang, a slightly broken dumbwaiter and a very tired and sweaty Ciel were now into the foyer, the men had been dealt with and he was about to go up into his rooms when the doors to the manor opened and he instinctively turned around with his pistol at the ready.

And there stood his servants, and at front was the complete and unbearably smug-

"You…You! You horrid…fiend! You left me here by myself!" Ciel spat, lowering his gun, even though he truly didn’t want to, he wanted to shoot Sebastian and yell at him, and he could feel his face was becoming red from the smug smile of the demon.

"My lord? What on earth are you ev-" "Shut up, prepare me a bath, Sebastian, and Now!…Ahem, Bard! There are two bodies, One is in lounge, the other in the kitchen. Depose of them-" "Bodies! Young Master what-" "Be quiet I am not finished. Mey-rin, Clean up the blood in the lounge and the kitchen, and pick up anything there-" "Y-yes sir!" "And Finny, try to fix the dumbwaiter and if you can’t , Then help Bard and Mey-Rin, am I understood?"

 

_**"Yes! My Lord!"** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed!!


End file.
